Love in All the Wrong Places
by SimpleUnique
Summary: Alina Ramirez (Taylor) was a famous singer/dancer. She had money, fans, the perfect boyfriend, 2 beautiful kids, but why wasnt she happy? In this story we go through the life of Alina with fame, family, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Love in All the Wrong Places

**I only own the names and places I have made up.**

* * *

Alina Ramirez is one of the most popular young artist of this century. Everyone loved her. She was an amazing singer and an outstanding dancer. Money, fame, 2 beautiful kids, everything. She also had a dark past. One thing she did have, was someone she could love and someone who could love her back. But little did she know, she was going to find just that.

Chapter 1

Every summer, Kelly and her friends plan a trip to some place. This year, they were going to the Bahamas. And Kelly was finally going to bring her cousin Alina into the fold. Kelly was bringing her stuff downstairs when her boyfriend Andy come through the door.

"Baby, let me get that for you." Andy took the suitcase from Kelly and went back outside to put it in the car.

"Hello! Ash has arrived!" Ashley walked in with her boyfriend Zeke, she was Kelly's best friends. She ran over and hugged Kelly. "Omg! I'm so excited for this trip!"

"Me too! I just have to go and make sure everything is set then it's time to go. I'll meet you outside." Ashley went outside while Kelly walked through her house to make sure everything was locked up.

"Where's my gorgeous best friend?!" A deep voice from the doorway spoke.

Kelly turned and saw Her best friend since preschool standing in her doorway. "Michael!" She ran and hugged him. "I've missed you! Wow, you look so different!"

"I could say the same about you."

"Come on, let's go. We have to make one stop to pick someone up before we go."

Michael followed Kelly out the door and stood next to her while she locked her door. "Who are we picking up?"

Kelly turned and smiled at him. "You'll see. Okay everyone, let's get in the truck." They had one car that is for their luggage that's already being sent to the airport and going straight to the Bahamas while they drive in the other truck.

Someone walked up beside Kelly. "Hello Kelly."

Kelly knew exactly who that was, that was Rachel, Michaels girlfriend. The only reason Kelly dealt with he was because she was her best friend's girlfriend. "Hey Rachel!" They both gave each other air kisses on each side of their cheek. "Well let's hit the rode people. We have one stop to make before we go." Everyone got in the car, Kelly got in the drivers seat.

Zeke spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to pick up my cousin." Kelly said just as she was pulling off AMD her phone began to rang, it was her cousin. "Hello?"

"Hey Kel!" It was a girl voice.

"Hey Lina!"

"Are y'all on the way?"

"We're pulling out my driveway now."

"Okay great! Well you guess will probably have to stay one night here, I want to show you guess something then we can head to the airport in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

A baby began to cry in the background. "I gotta go Kels, Alex just woke up from his nap and I gotta give him his bottle. See you when you get here."

"Okay, bye." Kelly hung up the phone.

"Your cousin has a kid?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, two. A boy and a girl. It's a long story how she got them though."

"Oh so she's one of those slutty girls." Rachel spoke up. Michael nudged her.

"I can easily pull over and put you on the side of the rode." Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Michael looked at Kelly through the mirror. "So where does your cousin live?"

"The Big Apple." Kelly smiled as Ashley began to get excited.

"Omg! Even though I've lived in New Jersey, I've never been there before!"

"Well there's a first time for everything." Andy said.

When they arrived to New York, Ashley and everyone else, except Andy and Kelly, were amazed by what they were seeing. They've never been to New York before. They saw all these amazing stores, a bunch of people walking in the streets, and it was getting dark so the New York lights started to come on. They rode past Times Square too.

Ashley squealed, "Look! Times Square!" Everyone turned and looked.

They saw a huge billboard of a woman, "Wow! That's Alina Ramirez!"

Ashley squealed again, "Omg! I hope we get to see her while we're here!" Andy and Kelly looked at each other and smiled.

"We're here guys." They pulled up to this huge apartment building. They got out of the car and a man dressed in a uniform walked up to them, "may I take your car and park it?" Kelly gave him the keys and gave him a tip. He smiled and nodded them went to park the car. They walked inside and was immediately were greeted by the bell boy.

"Hello and welcome to Lés Mes."

Michael whispered to Kelly, "Your cousin must be rich."

Kelly laughed "You have no idea." She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button on the intercom. "Hey, it's Kelly."

A male voice came from the intercom, "Hola Chica! Come right up to the main floor."

"The main floor?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah, my cousin owns 3 of these floors." Ashley's mouth dropped. They all got in the elevator and Andy pressed the button that said Main.

When they got up there, they were greeted by the male voice on the intercom. "Why, hello darling!"

"Hi Carlos." She gave him a hug.

"And hello to you Andy." He tried to give Andy a hug.

"Hey to you to Carlos. And how many times do I have to tell you I am not gay?"

Carlos giggles. "Oops, sorry."

"These are our friends, Ashley and her boyfriend Zeke, and Michael and his girlfriend Rachel." Everyone said hi to Carlos. Carlos was about to respond when he was interrupted by a little girl voice.

"Uncie!" She ran up to him and hugged his leg, "Wher, mi mommy?"

"She's I'm the studio, come one, we'll go to her." Carlos picked her up. "Do you remember Auntie Kelly?" He pointed to Kelly. Julia looked over at her and shuck her head no.

"Well, I remember you Julia." Kelly smiled and the little girl gave her a little smile.

"Okay everyone, let's head down to the studio." They got in the elevator and went down one floor. They were walking through the hallway and on each side of the wall were records and pictures of the singer Alina Ramirez.

"Wait a minute, Kelly. Is.. Your.. Cous..?"

"Okay I guess it's time I told y'all. My cousin is, Alina Ramirez." Everyone's mouth dropped and Ashley squealed. Kelly giggled. "Let's to meet her." They followed the loud music until they reached the dance studio. They're were dancers sitting around stretching. But Alina wasn't in there yet.

"Alina is getting ready to teach a master class. She has one every week." Just as Carlos said that Alina walked through the door and everyone started clapping and cheering. She smiled at everyone, "Oh stop it guys!" She had long curly hair that went down her back, milk chocolate skin, and hazel eyes. She had on combat boots, black saggy hip hop pants, a sports bra, with a plaid shirt over it and a weed hat.

"Mommy!" Julia ran over to her and Alina picked her up.

Alina started kissing her all over her face and Julia giggled. "Hey baby!"

"Loo Mommy." She pointed over to Kelly and her friends.

Alina squealed and gave her cousin and Andy a hug. "Hey guys! I've missed y'all."

"We missed you to. We would like you to meet our friends."

"Okay, hold on." She turned around to her dancers. "Okay everyone, get your blood warmed up and I'll be over in a second and we'll get started." She turned back to Kelly.

"This is Ashley and her boyfriend Zeke, and this is Michael and his girlfriend Rachel."

"Omg! I'm so excited to meet you! I just love your music." Ashley said.

"Aww, thank you! I would hope everyone would like it." Michael couldn't stop staring at her. She was the most beautiful girl he's every seen. "Well I'm having a master class right now and if you guys would like to join you can. There's extra sweat pants and shows inside the closet right across the hall."

Michael finally spoke up. "I'll join."

Alina smiled. "Okay, we'll the rest of you can have a seat over there." Alina walked back over to her group with Julia still on her hip. "Okay everyone. We have some special guest here to watch our class. My cousin and her friends. Today I have a assistant dancer here with me today and we are going to show you how the dance really is supposed to go but I'll be teaching you guys a simpler version of the dance." Julia layer her head down on her shoulder, "And this little cutie right here is my daughter Julia. Can you wave to them Julia?" Julia sat up and looked at all of them waving at her then she quickly waved back and then wrapped her arms back around her Alina's neck. Everyone awed at that. Alina sat her down by the mirror. "Okay guys, I'm now going to bring in my assistant dancer today, you all know and love him. She pointed to the door. Come on in!"

The door opened and Chris Brown walked through the door. All the girls started squealing and the boys were clapping. "Hey everyone!" He smiled and waved.

"Okay, we willing be dancing to my new song Banji. It's a pretty fast hip hop but we'll break it down for you. Like I said earlier, me and Chris will show you all the original first. So just make a semi circle so everyone can see." Alina turned around to face the mirror while everyone made a semi circle. She pointed to Jason to start the music. The music started and they waited for a few minutes. Everyone was cheering for them and applauding. Michael was in awe at how Alina was dancing. She was so good. They finished dancing and Jason stopped the music and everyone started cheering for them. They both bowed.

Julia ran over to Chris, "Chrissy, up." She reached her arms up to him and he picked her up.

"Alright, let's get started teaching." Everyone got up and Alina started going through the dance.

An hour and a half later, the class was over. "Thank you all for coming. I'm going on a trip with my friends so I'll see you all in 2 weeks." everyone said their goodbyes then left. Kelly and everyone else went upstairs. It was only Michael and Alina in the dance studio. "You a pretty good dancer."

Michael smiled. "And your not to bad yourself." Alina chuckled.

"Come on, we should go get ready. I'm taking you guys out tonight." Michael followed Alina back upstairs. Everyone was sitting around in the living room talking. Alina walked of to Julia. "Let's go, Jul. Time for bed."

Julia yawned. "I not sleepy Mommy."

"Yes you are." Alina picked her up, "Say goodnight."

Julia yawned again, "Night." Everyone said goodnight to her and Alina went to put her in her bed.

"So everyone, we are going out tonight." Chris said. "Your rooms are down the hall."

Alina came back into the room and went to Carlos and picked up Alex who was already sleeping. Alex was Alina's other son who she had with Chris. "I'm going to go put Alex to bed and then I'll get ready and we can all meet back her in a hour and a half." Alina walked out the room and Chris followed her. Everyone else went to their rooms.

* * *

**Thats the end of Chapter 1. I hoped you liked it. Please review. **

**xoxo SimpleUnique**


	2. Characters

**If anyone was confused about which character was which, here is an update explaining all of that.**

Alina Ramirez: Taylor Mckessie

Michael: Troy Bolton

Rachel: Gabriella Montz

Ashley: Sharpay Evans

Zeke: Zeke Baylor

Chris: Chris Brown

Other characters: random people that I needed or either people that can be whoever you want.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review for me. Next chapter will be coming soon if you would like me to continue. **

**xoxoSimpleUnique**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. I hope you liked Chapter 1. And I want to give a big thank you to _nayna97 _for reviewing :)**

Chapter 2

Everyone was dressed and waiting downstairs for Alina to come down. "She's always late guys, sorry." Chris chuckled. The paparazzi were outside waiting for Alina and Chris to come out. They were supposed to be performing at the club tonight. They finally heard the elevators open and they all turned around and there was Alina. She had her straight and in a side braid. She had on a white strapless jump suit, with some red high heeled shoes.  
"How do I look?" She twirled around. Michael wanted to tell her she looked absolutely beautiful.  
"She look good baby now let's go." Chris grabbed her hand and lead her and everyone else out the door and into the limo. The paparazzi were everywhere, snapping pictures and asking who were the people that was with them.  
When they got to the club paparazzi were there too. They immediately got out the car and went straight inside while Alina and Chris stopped to sign some autographs and take pictures. They finally walked inside the club. "Come on, V.I.P section is this way."  
They got to the VIP section and immediately started dancing and grabbing drinks.  
Around 10:30 that night, it was time for Alina and Chris to perform. Alina walked on stage wearing a half top that fitted her body and showed off her stomach and some hip hop pants with combat boots. "How's everybody doing tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Ready to hear my new song?" The crowd cheered even louder. "All right let's do this!" The music started and Alina started singing and Chris came out. They did their whole routine and it was a success. The crowd loved them. They both changed and went back to the VIP section to enjoy the rest of the party.  
Alina walked over to Michael who was sitting down. "Are you enjoying the party?" Alina kind of yelled so he could hear her over the music.  
"Yeah. It's really fun. Just taking a break from all that dancing." Michael was talking loudly too.  
Alina nodded her head. She looked over at Rachel who was giggling at something Chris said. "How long have you and Rachel been together?"  
Michael looked over at Rachel. "Well we were friends in high school, then we got to college and decided to give it a shot. So we've been dating ever since." Alina nodded her head. "What about you and Chris?"  
Alina looked over at Chris. She didn't really wanna talk about him. "Come on, let's go dance down on the main floor." Changing the subject, Alina stood up and held out her hand. Michael's heart started pounding. He took her hand and they started walking down the stairs.  
"Wait, won't the people start jumping on you?"  
"Nah, they're used to me being here. And if they do, your here to protect me, right?"  
Michael smiled and shook his head yes, and Alina smiled back at him. They danced and danced til it was time to go. Everyone made their way back to the penthouse and went straight to bed because they had to get up and leave the next day.

Early the next morning, Michael was up before everybody. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He was sitting at the table when he heard music coming from downstairs where the studios were at. He got up from the table and followed the music. It was "What Now" by Rihanna that was playing. He slowly opened the door to the dance room and saw Alina dancing to the song. She was in a black sports bra, black booty shorts, with black basketball socks and her hair was in a bun. She wasn't dancing in her regular hip hop type of dance. But she was more lyrical and contemporary. He watched in amazement as she did all these leaps, turns, and leg extensions. He thought she was so beautiful when she dances. As the music started to fade out, Michael started clapping which startled Alina.  
"Michael! You scared me."  
"I'm sorry," he started walking towards her. "Alina, that was..amazing. I didn't know you could dance like that."  
She blushed a little. "Thank you. Not many people know I can dance like that."  
"Well your secret is safe with me. Did you choreography that yourself?"  
"Yeah, I did." They were now face to face. "It took me awhile to do it."  
"Well you looked beautiful." Michael realized what he just said. "I mean.. The dance, wa-was beautiful. Not saying that your not beautiful, cause you are but I-I was referring to the dance."  
Alina giggled at his cuteness. "It's okay Michael. I get what you were saying."  
"Well it's almost time for us to leave. We should, uh, go get ready."  
"Yeah." Alina turned off the stereo, grabbed her shirt, and followed Michael out the door and upstairs.

An hour later, Alina was sitting in Alex's nursery feeding him his bottle and putting him to sleep before she left. She was sending Julia and Alex to her parents house with Carlos while she was away. She never liked leaving them in NY when she wasn't with them. She put the sleeping baby inside his baby when Julia cam in the room.  
"Mommy, my hair."  
Alina picked the little girl up and put her on her waist then grabbed the baby carrier. "Come on in the living room, I'll fix it." She walked in the living room and sat down. "Do you have your things together Julia?"  
"Yes mommy." Alina braided the back of Julia's up then put the rest into a bun on the top of her head. She put her gold bun on in the back then had her gold balls in the front. "I like thes hair tyle mommy."  
Alina smiled, "I'm glad you do baby."  
Carlos came into the room, "Come on Julia, time to go visit Nana."  
Michael then came into the room. "Okay everyone, time to head to the airport."  
Alina picked up Julia and started walking to the elevator, "the cars are in the parking garage below. I don't like for the paparazzi to see me get in a separate car from my kids."  
"Okay that's fine. Everyone made their way to the elevators. When they got to the parking garage, Julia started to cry.  
"Mommy I wanna stay wit chu!"  
Seeing her daughter cry broke Alina's heart. " I know baby, it'll only be for a few weeks." Alina rubbed on her back to calm her down. Her cries slowly went into little sniffles. Alina walked over to the car Julia was riding in and buckled her up. "You'll be able to spend sometime with Nana. She misses you very much."  
Julia sniffles. "Otae, I misses ha too."  
"Give me a hug and a kiss." Alina hugged and kissed her little girl. "Mommy loves you and I'll see you soon."  
"Luh you too mommy." Alina went to say bye to her brother while Chris said bye to Julia then they both went and got in the other car.

Few Hours later when the arrive to the Bahamas

"Welcome to my vacation house everyone." Alina got out the car and went to unlock the door.  
"Wow. This place is beautiful Alina." Zeke complimented her.  
"Yeah it really is." Ashley agreed.  
"Thanks guys. I had it designed just the way I wanted."  
Rachel turned her nose up at the place. "It's alright. I've seen better." Michael nudged her and Alina just rolled her eyes and ignored her.  
"Just pick any room you would like except the one on the west side of the house. That one is mine."  
"How about we meet back here in like a hour and we all go down to the beach?" Zeke suggested. Everyone agreed.

An hour later, everyone was waiting on the patio for Alina to come down. "What ever happened to being on time?" Rachel sneered.  
"Shut up Rachel!" Andy yell at her.  
Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him then looked over at Michael. "Your just gonna let him talk to me like that?! Your my boyfriend! Your supposed to stick up for me!"  
"Rachel!" Michael yelled. He was getting tired of Rachel and was becoming angry. "You've been complaining ever since we got on this trip and I'm sick and tired of it! You've been being rude and mean to Alina ever since you met her!" Michael sighed. "You have a serious problem. Until you can fix it then we can't be together." And with that Michael walked to the beach leaving Rachel there speechless. Her eyes began to water and she turned around and rushed past Alina and up the stairs.  
"What happened to her?" Alina asked waking up to everyone.  
"Michael just broke up with her."  
Alina didn't know what to say. She didn't wanna show that she was happy about it. Why should she care? Alina started to doubt her feelings for Michael. "Oh wow. Where's Michael?"  
"He went down to the beach already. Come on guys, let's go." Ashley said. Her, Alina, Andy, Zeke, and Kelly all went down to the beach.

Chris walked out the bedroom and was about to go down to the kitchen when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was sniffling. He walked over to a room and knocked on the door then entered. He followed the noise out to the balcony. He looked over and saw Rachel sitting in the chair with her face in her knees crying. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Chris looked down at her and gave her a small smile.  
Rachel put her head back down in her head. "Oh god. I hate when people see me like this."  
Chris went and sat in the chair next to her. "It's okay." There was a awkward silence until Chris broke it, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Rachel looked over at him. "I just thought he loved me you know. But I guess I was wrong." She stood and leaned on the railing to look out from the balcony at the sunset.  
Chris got up and stood next to her, "He's stupid for letting you go." At those words, Rachel looked back at him and gave him a small smile. Chris realized what he said and started rubbing the back of his head. "Well.. Um., you know what I went."  
Rachel giggled at this, "It's okay."  
They were staring into each other's eyes now. Chris didn't know how to explain what was going on in his mind. She had the prettiest brown eyes he's ever seen. She had these small yet perky lips. She touched him on his arm and started feeling his arm up and down. She started leaning in towards his lips. Chris started to do the same thing but pulled back when he realized what was happening. He grabbed her hand and pulled it off his arm, "I think that would be a good idea." Then he walked out of the room.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think! More of Alina and Michael next Chapter :)**


End file.
